Scaffolding is a familiar sight at construction projects. It plays an integral role in the building process. Scaffolding hugs the sides of a rising building almost from the start.
Many players in building construction make use of the scaffolding gripping the building. These players include the painters, carpenters, brick masons, inspectors, and so on. The standard scaffolding used on today's construction sites offer many conveniences to the construction workers. However, the scaffolding extends drawbacks as well.
The scaffolding found on many job sites is of a typical construction. Vertical posts, approximately four feet in height, are erected to form a rectangular perimeter. The perimeter will typically have a length of seven to eight feet and a width of four to five feet.
Horizontal bottom bars connect the vertical posts width wise.
Brace bars connect the vertical posts that define the length to one another. These brace bars are positioned diagonally and cross over one another to form an "X" between two vertical posts. Both sets of vertical posts that define the length are so braced. These braces give the scaffolding strength and structural integrity.
In order to strengthen the scaffolding along its width a top bar connects the two vertical posts that define the width. This top bar is placed on both widths of the scaffolding. A center post connects the top to the bottom bar on each side. A plank rest bar connects the center post to one of the vertical posts.
This configuration provides a scaffolding that is strong and sturdy. Several individual scaffolding units will be placed side to side along the length of the building. The problem that arises is when a worker attempts to walk from one scaffolding unit to another. This person needs to traverse the top bar of each unit.
A worker, such as a mason carrying a load of bricks and mortar, will find such a maneuver difficult. Climbing over the top bars will prove not only time-consuming but also potentially hazardous. What is needed is a scaffolding unit that eliminates the top bar transversal problem while still maintaining the scaffolding's structural integrity.